


Need

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Minimus helps Megatron with his heat.||Request from tumblr||





	Need

Megatron tried so very desperately to ignore his heat throughout the day. Sitting in his office, he bounced his leg as he tried to distract himself with work and more work, filing reports, adjusting paperwork, anything that he could maybe use to take his mind off of the swelling, burning heat that found a home inside of him. His engine rumbled, his frame ran hot, and he couldn’t focus on anything.

Rodimus had even remarked on it, earlier in the day. He’d come into Megatron’s office, reporting in after having done something asinine and impractical, and he’d arrived to either apologize or try to give and excuse. Either way, as rare and as splendid an apology would be from the speedster, Megatron didn’t give him a chance to speak before accusing and berating him for his actions, and sending him out of the office. Rodimus had left with a snide comment on his mood for the day, then slammed the door behind him.

Megatron, frustrated and agitated, considered multiple times leaving or turning in early for the day. Though, he wanted to avoid doing anything to worry or upset his partner, and nothing would do so more than him coming home early. His grip almost cracked several datapads that day. He always found his thoughts coming back to Minimus.

He hadn’t had a heat in what felt like a millennia. He hadn’t been so _close_ with anyone in so long. He wondered if that was the reason for his heat’s sudden reawakening. Megatron remembered having to hole himself up somewhere with his partner while they tried to take care of his heat, and it was always an intensely pleasurable time for the both of them, but it was hard to imagine Minimus in such a role.

His gut twisted at he stood in front of the door to their habsuite, the day having passed unproductively and slowly. He punched in the code and entered, hoping that he didn’t smell like heat pheromones. It was a simple request-, Megatron told himself, Minimus would understand. It happens to mechs, especially when they were bonded to another, but Minimus hadn’t taken his valve on many prior occasions. Along with such circumstances, Megatron couldn’t rid himself of the _filth_ that clung to him when he even considered bringing up his heat to Minimus.

He immediately spotted his conjunx despite the guilt, shame, and embarrassment on his processor. Minimus was at the desk that he often used when he wished to complete some work in the comfort of his habsuite, but such occurrences were not exactly common. The mech preferred to spend his time with Megatron, and distracting himself with work would do the opposite of strengthening their bond. Tonight was such a night that Minimus would work and keep himself busy until his conjunx returned, but from the moment Minimus saw Megatron in the doorway, the datatablet in his servos was dropped back onto the desk.

Minimus was more than able to pick up that something was wrong. When Megatron pressed his back to the door as soon as it closed, Minimus rushed from his desk to Megatron’s side. They could almost hear the sound of his back grinding on the door. His legs shook with such a powerful force, he was expecting his plating to rattle and the world to fall out from beneath his pedes. Coolant gave his plating a shine under the light of their habsuite.

“Megatron? Are you feeling alright?” Minimus’ servos immediately held Megatron’s much larger ones. Megatron nodded,

“Of course, I simply… Well, I believe I may be experiencing a heat.” His voice almost shook as he admitted it to his conjunx. He was so unused to needing something, anything, from anybody.

“Mm, well, I smelled it on you from the minute you’d entered,” Minimus said with no small amount of color to his cheeks. He pressed a kiss to one of Megatron’s servos, “Would you like me to help?”

Megatron’s engine let out an involuntary rev, one hard enough to shake his plating. His face flushed and Minimus took the initiative to lead him to the berthroom. Megatron let out a soft grunt as Minimus nudged him and he toppled back into the berth, the smaller mech immediately filling the space between Megatron’s legs.“Should I go get the armor?” Minimus asked lowly, pointing in a rather half-hearted manner towards the storage locker he kept the disassembled armor in. Megatron shook his head and grabbed Minimus to pull him up to kiss his lips.

“I want _you_ , Minimus,” He said in the brief moment when their lips were apart. Minimus looked relieved, but his optics didn’t meet Megatron’s when he pulled back from the kiss.

“You’re certain?” His brow creased and he spoke softly with that tone that always made Megatron feel such sorrow inside.

“Minimus, I crave you and nothing but. _Please_.” He pressed his forehead to Minimus’, their servos interlocked. He wasn’t going to push further if Minimus did not back down, but he was glad to see that such was not the case when Minimus closed the gap between their lips once again, desire restored. Megatron didn’t beg, he wasn’t quite there yet, he simply enjoyed the feeling of Minimus’ affections.

Megatron know himself that he didn’t need any foreplay, and that what his heat protocol really wanted was just a good frag, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask for that. It was the farthest thing from his processor to say ‘Just hurry up and get to it’, no, there really was nothing in him that wanted that.

Minimus’ servo was gliding down Megatron’s body, taking ample time to tease at the wires. It make the captain think Mins had a sort of sadistic streak in him, being subjected to writhing under his watch when he was in the height of his heat. Minimus’ other servo was holding Megatron’s helm, ushering him to remain in the depths of the kiss with him. His cooling fans shorted before resuming their efforts, and his engine gave an urgent whine and Megatron felt Minimus _smile_ against him.

His servo finally found his valve cover which Megatron couldn’t help but disengage the moment those digits stroked it. That only made Megatron’s cooling fans kick up a notch and his face flush with embarrassment. Minimus’ soft, eager smile made it worse. Megatron was already slowly rolling his hips into Minimus’ gentle rubbing, his valve far too sensitive for how short of a time Minimus had been ‘helping’ him for.

Minimus pulled his servo away and shifted his frame, sinking his helm down to Megatron’s valve. The captain shivered when he felt Mins’ hot vents against his slick, lubricant coated petals. His engine hiccuped when Minimus swirled his glossa around his almost painfully sensitive node. The mech tested the waters with his digits, two in Megatron’s valve, tips prodding at sensors and nodes along his clenching walls. 

“M-Minimus- I- _mmmf-_ ” He cut himself off with a moan on a particularly pleasurable lick up the length of his valve, “I need your spike, please- the heat won’t go away unless-” His hips rolled desperately, his body betraying his words and showing how much he wanted what Minimus was doing. His processor was swimming, shocking himself with his inability to form anything coherent. So many things he was doing, all of which usually had no place in their interfacing. His words got mixed up, he was interrupting himself, his voice cut and shorted and jumped, all displaying a beautifully unraveled picture for Minimus. 

Of course he would give him what he wanted. Minimus would always do so.

One sharp thrust and Minimus buried his spike in Megatron, the larger mech writhing on the berth with a piercing moan. His servos gripped at anything they could find, the edge of the berth, his own helm, sometimes they settled for just making fists. His engine growled hungrily, the rumbling shaking the entirety of his frame.

One of Minimus’ servos lightly pushing down on his abdominal as he fragged him had Megatron shuddering in his first overload of the night. Megatron didn’t anticipate it, but with the pressure, he was suddenly thrown off the edge. His legs trembled on either side of Minimus and the smaller mech continued to work his spike into his valve, dragging him through the rough overload and past it. His elbows and arms giving up on supporting him, Megatron slumped back against the berth, already tired but not sated. 

His vents huffed as he tried to regulate his temperature. With just a little bit of the edge off of his heat, he was already beginning to feel worn out. Megatron hadn’t realized just how much effort he was putting into controlling himself earlier. 

“So stunning,” Minimus sighed, pulling Megatron back to the present. Another roll of his hips, a shock like electricity through Megatron’s body, Minimus could tell when Megatron growled through his clenched dentae. 

The clanging of their plating would have been deafening if it wasn’t for their already loud cooling fans and revving engines. Megatron’s moaning was rumbling and growling and barely restrained as searing warmth raced through his lines and every part of him. He couldn’t prevent the embarrassment he felt when his moans pitched up and became shorter and choppier, turned more into whimpers and cries, riding out on deep, heavy vents. 

“Please- yes- there!” Megatron had officially lost any sense to be ashamed of the sounds he was making, or what a mess he must be. He just couldn’t care anymore, not when Minimus was giving him all of his attention and everything he needed and more. His EM field was just as wanting as his frame, reaching out eagerly and taking hold of Minimus’, which welcomed it with ease, the fields meshing like they were meant for each other. 

Minimus had slowed the pace to a smooth, yet powerful, rolling of his hips. Somehow, Megatron was satiated with such, something he hadn’t expected in the throes of heat. It crossed his mind in a question on if Minimus had ever been with a mech in heat before, but that thought was dashed when Megatron felt the length of Minimus’ spike drag across a bundle of over-sensitive nodes. 

Fiery, shining optics shuttered, Megatron’s helm thudded against the berth, giving up completely on devoting any power to keeping his optics online, instead routing as much of it as he can to feeling every single thing Minimus decides to give him. Every thrust, grind, roll, his digits along his body, when he chooses to plant a light kiss along his abdomen or chest or on the knees that almost braced his helm. Megatron wondered if Minimus minded the glossy puddle of lubricant that must be under his hips right now. He wanted to know if Minimus hated it as he hated mess, or if he delighted in knowing that it was because of him. 

Megatron could very vaguely hear Minimus’ labored breaths over his own, over their cooling fans and clanging plating and Megatron’s own howling moans. 

It was Minimus reaching over and taking hold of Megatron’s servo that brought him his second overload. His frame convulsed on the berth, servo tightening around Minimus’ as his valve constricted his spike, giving far more _squeeze_ than Minimus had anticipated. One, two more thrusts and he was overloading into the sensitive, needy valve. Transfluid sloshed out onto the berth, adding to the mess that was already there.

Minimus judged from Megatron’s heavy, heaving vents and his frame beginning to go limp that one more overload should do it. One of Megatron’s legs stretched out next to Minimus’ side, and the other, while still bent, did lean outwards. He was putting less and less energy into keeping his frame taut and pretty and both of them knew it. Megatron didn’t mind looking like a wreck for a little bit, especially after what’s been done already.

One small servo reached down between them and Minimus swirled his thumb around Megatron’s anterior node, the rest of his servo placed on the gray pelvic armor. Megatron’s hips twitched up at the sharp sensation and Minimus did it again, tracing a slow circle around the swollen, oversensitive node, rolling it against the flat of his digit. His thumb got slicked in lubricant and it slid languidly across the sensitive mesh. It was all _so, so much_ for Megatron, the large mech writhing and moaning on the berth, steam erupting from his plating vents.

Megatron’s servo, still tight around Minimus’ clenched with each sharp shock of pleasure and he couldn’t bring himself to be self conscious. Not about how needy he was, how hot he was running, his heat, the mess he was making, or how he looked. Not with Minimus being the one seeing it. Minimus dragged his thumb upwards, across the length of Megatron’s anterior node and that was it.

The bulky mech overload with a shout, almost inseparable from the static surrounding it. Minimus fell into the depth with him, filling his already too slick valve with even more transfluid, his spike raking against the nodes as he fragged him deeply and force transfluid in as far as he could.

When Minimus looked up at Megatron he was finally, _finally_ sated. His chest heaved with his venting and his optics were barely opened, just enough to show a bright red slit trying and failing to track Minimus’ movements. The light from his optics shone off of the coolant on his face and frame, the noise of which was finally beginning to calm down. His vocalizer clicked and reset, his body stopped overclocking to cool him off, and he managed to focus on Minimus just long enough to see his divine expression as he pulls out and watches Megatron’s valve drip transfluid and lubricant.

“You-” Megatron’s vocalizer clicked out, “You realize this is doing to last several days…” He trailed off, looking somewhere off to the side of him, away from Minimus.

“Of course,” Minimus said, crawling up to take the space on the berth next to Megatron. “And I’d love to be with you for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at zenniet on tumblr! I take requests all the time for both headcanons and fills, so come give me a follow if you're interested!


End file.
